Today, many people sit for extended periods of time at a work station, as a passenger in an airplane or in a car, on a bus, on a train, etc. In the new computer age, many adults and children spend an enormous amount of time sitting in front of a desktop or a laptop computer taking care of business, surfing the web, playing video games, purchasing merchandise, etc. It is well known that prolonged sitting, such as at a desk, in front of a computer screen, seated at an airport terminal, or as a passenger in an airplane, car, bus or train results in poor blood circulation in the lower extremities, especially in the lower portion of the legs below the knees and in the feet. A known remedy for such poor circulation is to periodically exercise the lower extremities. Where the person has the option of periodically getting up and walking about, such walking can alleviate at least some of the poor circulation issues. However, many people work at jobs which require that they remain at their work stations for prolonged periods of time, negating the option of getting up and walking around to address such blood circulation issues.
For those who are unable to get up and walk around, it is desirable that they engage in some form of exercise while sitting.
Today, a variety of exercise devices exist which are primarily designed to be used in a large open area such as a gym. Many are large and are formed from metal, metal alloys, steel, stainless steel, cast iron, etc. so as to be sturdy and long lasting. Some of these exercise devices are designed to be stepped onto or to be stood on while performing a particular exercise. Such exercise devices are normally not moved from one location to another but are positioned such that the person who is working out rotates among the various pieces of exercise equipment. Each exercise device may be designed to work only certain muscles of a person's body. Very few exercise devices are manufactured as a one piece, lightweight portable device that can be easily carried by a person to and from work or by a person who is traveling as a passenger on an airplane, car, bus or train. Many exercise devices are not sized to be positioned under a desk or computer table, either in a home environment, at work or on public transportation.
A related problem of poor blood circulation in a person's legs or feet exists among people who have limited mobility for other reasons. Such reasons include but are not limited to: those who have a leg, ankle or foot injury, those with leg neuropathy or leg degradations, those who are too weak to walk, the aged, those afflicted with a disease or those recovering from certain medical procedures, such as a foot operation, and the like. In addition, some medically challenged people, such as the handicapped or wheelchair bound individuals, as well as those suffering from a temporary or a permanent infirmity may not be able to stand on their own. All of the above individuals would benefit from a one piece, lightweight exercise device that they could use to properly exercise their legs and/or feet to ensure proper levels of blood circulation.
Now, an exercise device for facilitating blood circulation in the lower extremities of a person's legs and feet has been invented. The one piece, lightweight exercise device is relatively small and portable, and is easily carried and moved. The exercise device can be placed on the floor under a person's desk, work station or computer table or it can be placed on the floor in front of a person seated in a chair or seat. The chair or seat can be at home, in a work environment, in an airport terminal, on an airplane, a car, a bus, a train, etc.